millionairefandomcom-20200216-history
Is this your final answer? "O, Lucky Man!"s Seсrets"
Is it that your final answer? The Secrets of "Oh, The Lucky Man!" (Russian: "Это ваш окончательный ответ? Секреты "О, счастливчика!") is a documentary and name of it is speaking for oneself. This is a film of how the creation of the popular game show had taken place and is processed up to now. Who did get to do the questions?! What does so-called "luckymen" do in the studio? Is there a million which is in the suitcase, is guarded by? All this is told by those who still creating game show of "Oh, The Lucky Man!". "Oh, Lucky Man!" is the one world format game show and the predecessor of Who Wants to Be a Millionaire? in the Russian television where any ordinary contestant has a chance for winning the 1,000,000 rubles. The game show was premiered on October 1, 1999, just over a year after the Britain version started on NTV. At the time when a documentary is airing and lasting for two year after the Britain version premiered, the show copyrights are being sold to 77 countries. This had never been happened in the game show history. Muscovite girl named Yevgeniya Yurchuk as a game applicant and her mom were presenting at the filming of the game show, and they had partially taken place in the documentary. Selection of contestants to play In order to become a contestant of the program, the viewer must call a specific phone number. The call is charged (the past phone cost was 30 rubles). After that, the computer asks the viewer some question and four possible answers in the Fastest Finger First. It's necessary for a pretender to press 1'' if he thinks it's ''A, 2'' if he thinks it's ''B, 3'' if he thinks it's ''C, or 4'' if he thinks the ''D is correct. If the caller pressses a button where the answer is right, then the computer informs him it's right and he gets in a pretender list for taking place in Fastest Finger Two. Each Monday the team got the personal callers' phone numbers from the telephone company who made a call over the past week. The computer selects 100 phone numbers arbitrarily from the list and after it the Fastest Finger First is conducting among these persons by the editors. They asks their three questions to these persons there and conducts some questionnaire with them. The editors are even asking of that if suddenly he/she wins a grand prize, what would he/she spend it on, and he/she gives the answer. Depending on pretender's answer he is passed on or is eliminated. Twenty five persons are offered to the office for the Fastest Finger Three where 10 persons are selected for and two spare ones to participate in the program. Candidacy for the role of host When the casting was held, the team asked for the famous stars of the theater and cinema to help them. Many famous figures and project fans were coming for the trial image acquisition. Unexpected candidates even began to appear later. One of them was even the director of the "Media Most" and Yury Kobaladze, major-general. The show team was looking for a good host who would support the contestant and be on good terms with the contestant and love him good and try to help him to win. Later the show was offered to NTV Channel and later a trial game show was hosted by Dmitry Dibrov. Eventually he became a TV presenter, suitable according to all the criteria. Then the recording of the trial game show was transferred to the NTV Channel and they gave the go-ahead after they have watched this recording. Dibrov himself was even suprpised that he's just chosen. Writing questions Everyone was asked himself a question, "Who is the writer of questions for a program?" Four young writing editors are working in the staff. They help in finding interesting facts and formulate the question so that it would be nice to listen to this question. It's also so important to give your attention to the interest of each of them for the audience when writing question. In this case, editors aren't accepting the special and too complicated and very abstruse and really trivial questions. Filming It seems to the home viewers that the questions are really hard. The game is built through communication. The winning depends on how much well-informed and thinking contestant is. Before the filming starts the administrator appears and tells the contestants about the pressing the button in the Fastest Finger First. Each of ten pretenders is given almost ten seconds to press the button. If the contestant presses no more than two buttons simultaneously, then the computer will not able to accept his answer and it is blocked immediately. The goal of any contestant is to try doing the consistent pressing the buttons. After four buttons are pressed, the contestant should press "Enter" button as fast as he can. If he doesn't press it, then the answer wouldn't be accepted by computer even if the correct order is done by the contestants correctly. There is also "Cancel" button. It would be useful for the contestant if he accidentally press the wrong button. It is able to delete the one letter. If the contestant press four times incorrectly, he should press "Cancel" button four times. There's no any background music when the program is filming. The music is in jingles, unholstering and etc. It always sounds in the studio and influences the nature of the TV presenter when he communicates with one of the contestant. There's no any game shows in the Russian television in which a lot of music is used. Monitors Both the contestant and the viewer are in the same position. Just image as well as the question and four possible answers that are appearing in contestant's screen, is being showed to them. However, TV presenter sees a little bit of information on his screen. The question and four possible answers are displaying on his and contestant's screens whereas the money tree, lifelines and (the question that the contestant have just answered to, and the amount he won) are maked with the horizontal on the upper-right. There is also six multicolored squares on the upper-left. * 1. Blue QAway: The number of questions are displayed to the very top. * 2. Yellow: The amount is displayed that the contestant have now. * 3. Green: The amount is displayed that'll be the next one in contestant's screen. * 4. Red: The guaranteed amount is displayed. * 5. Blue: The amount is displayed that will be lost by the contestant if he gets it wrong. * 6: Blue (empty): There's nothing displayed there. On two monitors the question is, "Which plant was considered a symbol of grief in ancient Egypt?" with A'':Dill, ''B:Parsley, C'':Celery and ''D:Tarhun options, and B is right answer. In addition, many people think that the TV presenter knows the answer to the question, which he have read to the contestant, but in fact, it is not true. It is shown on the screen that the TV presenter don't give any other information until the contestant gave his answer to it. TV presenter can imagine his answer in his mind or even know the correct answer. There are the green and red squares right next to the money tree as well as a billet of "Questions and Answers". After the contestant give his anticipated answer to the question, an option and after the one of the squares, is being lighted in the yellow. If the green is appeared that it means that the answer of the contestant is correct, but if not and the red is appeared, then his answer is incorrect. TV prestenter sees it all on your screen. Producer's dashboard The director's dashboard is working in the other way. Numbers are displayed first. This is the contestant index numbers. Contestants' names and surnames are displayed in the second column. The order done by the contestant is displayed in the next column (1 - A, 2 - B, 3 - C, 4 - D). The correct order is displayed under this column. The time in which the contestant managed to press all the buttons (it doesn't matter whether it is right or not). The cities the contestants have come from are displayed in the last column. There are "Stanby", "Clear" and "Logo" (the theme music is playing when pressing), "Take" and "Send All" buttons placed at the bottom of the screen. The red (incorrect order done by) and the green (the correct order is done by) are displayed in the contestants' column when the Fastest Finger First held. The contestants pressed the buttons in the correct order but in a large number of time, are displayed in the blue. Director have time for informing of the TV presenter, whether there are any winners. If they are, he then call the number of the contestant who did have time for pressing buttons in the correct order in the minimum amount of time. If he haven't gone into the time, he then informs of it and the next Fastest Finger First begins. Questions Questions are generated at random by the computer by means of the random numbers, pulling them out of the database in accordance with the inherent complexity in order to ensure that any kind of the subject isn't being overlapped. To do this, you should press "Built Stack". Trivia * "Oh, The Lucky Man!" aired from October 1, 1999 to January 28, 2001 on NTV channel. See also * O, Schastlivchik! (1999-2000 season) (50 episodes, October 1, 1999 - June 29, 2000) * O, Schastlivchik! (2000-2001 season) (41 episodes, September 2, 2000 - January 27, 2001) Category:O, Schastlivchik! Category:Documentaries